El Príncipe y el mendigo
by mistralax
Summary: AU/Universo alterno. En el reino de No.6 reina la paz y tranquilidad, o eso es lo que sus gobernantes pensaban. Sú único hijo es victima de una enfermedad incurable, ¿será que la presencia de un ladrón pueda cambiar sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas****de****autora:** New fic XD porque sí ya mátenme! tienen permiso para hacerlo XD

**Advertencias:** AU, Ooc claramente por el contexto de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

Zutte-chan

by

Zutte-chan

**I**

"Penitencia"

_Desde hacía tiempo inmemorables, al alrededor del mundo la humanidad había comenzado con las llamadas guerras, el derramamiento de sangre era parte de su historia, al pasar los años los humanos fueron dándose cuenta que quizás podían vivir en paz. La tierra devastada por la guerra era deplorable, pero aún así decidieron que podían levantarse y por un momento olvidar sus diferencias, estableciendo seis ciudades donde reinara la paz y así conseguir la armonía entre ellas y evitar el derramamiento de sangre..._

En el reino de No.6, la vida era prospera, las personas siempre sonreían bajo el hermoso manto del cielo azul. Alimentos frescos y una buena calidad de vida era lo que te esperaba si eras habitante de tan perfecta ciudad.

La familia real de No.6 se encargaba de velar por el bienestar de su pueblo. El Rey y la Reina eran personas claramente amables y bondadosas, se decía que tenían un pequeño niño, un heredero, pero el pequeño príncipe nunca salía del castillo por razones que se desconocían, el pueblo había tenido la fortuna de conocer al pequeño durante sus primeros años pero de ahí no sé le volvió a ver.

- ¡Majestades! Hemos traído ante usted a un ladrón! Se ha infiltrado en el castillo para robar las joyas de la Reina- señaló un guardia robusto a un joven el cual tenía la cara cubierta con un saco.

- Robert, por favor descubre su rostro - pidió la reina, y el guardia así lo hizo.

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, tenía una mirada desafiante, se veía que tenía un espíritu muy fuerte.

- ¿Dime por qué has tenido que robar, pequeño? - dijo la Reina con una voz apacible. Más el muchacho no habló.

- ¡La reina te ha hecho una pregunta! - gritó el guardia.

- Ya déjalo - habló el rey que había permanecido observante de la situación - ¿No nos piensas decir tus motivos? Sabes que es un delito robar dentro del reino, al igual que matar -

- Lo sé...- dijo con un tono firme y audible.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué...?-

- Simplemente tenía que buscar como sobrevivir. Aunque creo que elegí el peor lugar para hacerlo -

- Pero hay maneras de ganarse la vida honradamente - dijo la Reina.

- Ustedes viven dentro de las murallas de su castillo pensando que todo está bien, pero no se dan cuenta de la inmundicia que rodea este reino, no es así? - ambos reyes miraron al joven perplejos.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a sus Majestades? - el guardia había desenvainado su arma.

- ¿Entonces esa es su justicia? - dijo burlón viendo al guardia.

- ¡Por favor! baje el arma - pidió la Reina. El guardia se tragó su orgullo para guardar la espada de vuelta a su funda.

- Sabemos que no todo es perfecto pero tratamos de que ayudar a todo el que podamos. Dime qué podemos hacer por ti? -

- Jajajaja! es acaso una broma? - rió escandalosamente - No necesito nada de ustedes, en primer lugar ni se para que vine aquí, pude ir a cualquier lugar. No quiero nada de ustedes -

- Veo que eres un muchacho con agallas - dijo algo burlón el Rey - No quieres nada de lo que podamos ofrecer, bien. Pero en ese caso no podemos pasar por alto tu comportamiento, así que deberás pagar por el crimen que has cometido - el chico le miró furiosamente - Primero dinos ¿cómo te llamas, muchacho y que edad tienes? -

Tardó un poco en contestar, tomó un poco de aire para decir su nombre - Nezumi, tengo dieciséis -

- ¿Nezumi? es tú nombre verdadero? - dijo la Reina algo preocupada por aquel nombre. Nezumi que significaba rata.

- ¿Tiene algún problema con eso, Majestad? -

- No...Guardia por favor retírese - pidió la Reina, el guardia dudo en hacerlo pero se retiró con una reverencia.

- ¿Y bien qué es lo que piensan hacer conmigo? - dijo viendo algo extrañado que el sujeto se retirara.

- Dinos, ¿sabes leer o escribir?, ¿qué sabes hacer? -

- Obviamente se mucho más que todo eso... y las dos primeras las sé a la perfección - respondió regodeándose en sus conocimientos - Sé de clásicos hasta de autores modernos, y algunas ciencias y también se que hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo -

- Pareces un sujeto con bastante experiencia, quién lo diría para sólo tener dieciséis... Entonces no te molestaría que como castigo o penitencia tengas que hacer de compañía de nuestro hijo - dijo el Rey mirándolo fríamente.

- ¿Su hijo? ¿El príncipe? ¿No que estaba muerto o algo así? - dijo incrédulo.

- Veo que se esparcen rumores bastantes desagradables en las calles, pero no es así. Nuestro hijo sufre de una grave enfermedad, por eso no podemos dejarlo exponerse tanto -

- wow - soltó un silbido - Pero por qué quiere que yo, una sucia rata cuide de su hijo sí está de un estado de salud tan delicado -

- Veo que eres alguien bastante audaz, creo que no le vendría nada mal a mi hijo aprender algo de ti -

- ¿Acaso es una broma? Dígame, no cree que puedo poner a su hijo en malos pasos considerando quién soy, podría aprovecharme y cumplir con lo que vine a hacer -

- Claro que no tienes mi confianza del todo, pero dudo hagas algo de lo que has dicho -

- Ja! ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? -

- Es una corazonada -

- Rikiga, ¿de verdad piensas hacer eso? -

- Tranquila Karan, míralo no es un mal muchacho, sólo ha sido arrojado aquí por las circunstancias - la Reina suspiró y se levantó de su trono con una sonrisa.

- Ven sígueme - dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- No soy un niño, puedo seguirla fácilmente -

- Está bien - sonrió.

Camino siguiendo a la Reina, una hermosa mujer para su edad, incluso podía decir que era más joven de lo que aparentaba. Salió del salón dónde habían estado antes para ir por los pasillos algo solitarios. A su simple vista parecía que los reyes eran un par de idiotas, dejándolos a solas con un ladrón. Podía simplemente atacar a la reina y darle un golpe mortal, pensó mientras veía de reojo el cuchillo escondido en un de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Ya casi llegamos - anunció. Quiso preguntar a donde, pero ya suponía a dónde se dirigían, a la habitación del príncipe quizás - Sion es algo tímido por eso hay que tenerle algo de paciencia- estaba hablando de su hijo - Le gusta mucho leer, así que quizás puedan compartir gustos, no te parece? - la mujer le sonrió, más no le respondió - De seguro se emociona que alguien venga a verle, no son muchos los que vienen a visitarle - que tenía de emocionante que te visitara un ladrón, aunque considerando lo que dijo, su hijo debía ser una persona solitaria - Bien ya estamos aquí - se paró frente a una puerta decorada con madera de color blanco y algunos detalles en dorado. Giró la perilla no sin antes tocar sin recibir respuesta, aún así decidió entrar.

Era habitación grande y pulcra, era tan blanca, sólo tenía los muebles necesarios, en grandes proporciones. Una gran cama con sabanas de mismo color combinando la habitación, una biblioteca llena de libros, todo parecía en orden, sólo que faltaba la pieza más importante de aquel cuadro. El príncipe.

- Vaya, parece que está en su mundo...- dijo divertida Karan mientras comenzaba a recoger algunos libros del suelo y apilandolos sobre una mesa. Entonces se pudo percatar cuando ella tiró de una sabana donde había un bulto dandoles las espalda en la cama - Sion, vamos saluda! - le quitó el libro de las manos y enseguida el joven se levantó algo apresurado.

- Mamá, estaba en la mejor parte! - se quejó.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo para leer el resto. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas -

Sintió en ese momento el tiempo detenerse, vio como aquel chico giraba la mirada hacia donde su madre señalaba. Pudo ver sus cabellos y piel tan blancos como la nieve y sus ojos tan hermosos como dos rubíes, por su mejilla descendía una extraña cicatriz que asoció a una serpiente que se ocultaba en sus ropas. Simplemente quedó fascinado, que las palabras se quedaron en su boca.

- Sion, el es Nezumi, a partir de ahora te hará compañía -

El albino le miró casi confundido sin decir palabra alguna. La mujer observó curiosamente sus comportamientos y sonrió.

- Los dejo para que se conozcan, estoy segura de que serán buenos amigos - dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a soltar palabra alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

¿ Y bien?, que les pareció? Esta horriblemente premeditado? Bueno todo va conveniencia mia la historia no será hola, y let's have sex x,x tengo pensado algo medio raro

No sé pero tenía unas ganas de desarrollar un fic de ellos en este contexto; D ya que tanto "su majestad "por parte de Nezumi me hace imaginarme cosas; D sólo espero no cagarla Y como pueden ver ya el fic está lleno de incoherencias, como que a quien se le ocurre dejar a su hijo con un malandro XD pues a mi todo es valido si es Nezumi.

Bueno… no leemos en el próximo cap

_**Sí no quieren que Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo vayan a la horca, dejen review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review y alerts ;D espero que les guste el siguiente cap nxn

Disculpen de verdad la tardanza XD como siempre hay imprevistos de por medio, pero bueno ya he vuelto ;D Libre al fin! XD juro prenderle fuego a la uni... dejando eso de lado.

Espero que el cap no este tan horriblemente vomitivo Dx

**Advertencias:** Ooc claramente por el contexto de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**II**

"El ave enjaulada"

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a soltar palabra alguna.

De pronto Sion agarró las sabanas y cobijas que tenía cerca y se cubrió con ellas. La rata le miró completamente desconcertado y al momento se encontró ahogando una carcajada, se esperaba de todo menos eso. Se acercó con algo de sigilo a unos pasos de la cama.

- ¿Acaso tienes complejo de ermitaño? - más el bulto de sabanas no se movía. Miró fijamente allí por unos minutos casi perdiendo la paciencia. Por un momento pensó que se había topado con un ángel pero después sacudió esa ilusión de su cabeza para darle cabida a un mocoso mimado y tímido - Se nota que después de todo su Majestad es un cobarde – dijo fríamente viendo el bulto.

Sion se había quedado bajo las sabanas, no sabía que hacer o decir, casi se había olvidado de respirar. De pronto un leve sonido desconocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un chillido.

"Chrip, Chrip"

Pudo ver un pequeño ratón negro escabulléndose entre las blancas sabanas que le miraba fijamente mientras movía su nariz y bigotes como examinándole. En seguida se quitó las sabanas de encima.

Nezumi observó como Sion se descubría mientras tenía al pequeño ratón en la palma de sus manos y lo miraba fascinado tratando de acariciarlo.

- No es divertido si no se asusta – dijo algo decepcionado - ¿No se supone que deberías gritar despavorido y pedir auxilio? - dijo burlón. Había soltado al pequeño a propósito entre las sábanas para hacerle salir y ver su reacción aterrada, siempre funcionaba con aquellos idiotas vanidosos.

- ¿Es tuyo? - preguntó emocionado ignorando las preguntas de Nezumi.

- Puede decirse que sí. Siempre me ha seguido - dijo un tanto extrañado por su reacción. Cualquier persona normal gritaría de horror de ver un ratón, se reprendió mentalmente, ¿por qué le respondía si él le había ignorado?

- Es lindo...- ¿quién en su sano juicio decía que un ratón era lindo?, ahora se encontraba acariciándolo, parecía que toda su atención estaba puesta en el pequeño animal, siendo algo descortés se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Entonces el albino volteó a verlo algo avergonzado.

- Disculpa, lo de hace un momento...- dijo apenado dejando el ratoncito libre - Esto...Yo soy Sion, es un placer conocerte, ¿Nezumi? - dijo algo dudoso al pronunciar su nombre. Le extendió su mano.

- Sé quien eres, y no es para mi un placer conocerte, sólo me obligaron - dijo apartando la mano del joven.

- Ya veo... - dijo bajando su rostro algo entristecido - No tienes porque estar obligado a estar con alguien si no quieres...puedes irte si lo deseas – bajó su cabeza algo deprimido. Por la repentina emoción de que alguien le visitara había olvidado cuales podrían ser sus motivos para estar allí, además quién le visitaría por gusto?

- Créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera querido - dijo mientras el otro le miraba confundido.

- ¿Y por qué...?-

- Simplemente tengo algo de curiosidad, me parece increíble tener la oportunidad de ver al príncipe heredero del reino frente a mi, cuando muchos hablan de tu desaparición o de tu posible muerte, ciertamente tus padres son un "caso especial" - Sion lo miró con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

- Yo... lo siento... Todos en el reino deben creer que no soy alguien digno del trono, sólo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, soy un inútil... ni siquiera puedo aparecerme en público - apretó las sabanas.

Nezumi lo miró fríamente e hizo un gesto despreocupado con sus manos- Vaya que eres lamentable. Haz nacido rodeado de lujos pero sólo eres un niñito mimado que no puede salir de su propia jaula - miraba todo lo que componía la habitación.

- Lo sé, pero debido a mi enfermedad no puedo salir del castillo - soltó un suspiro - Mi cabello… antes era castaño al igual que mis ojos, y ésta marca apareció con la enfermedad - se señaló a sí mismo. Nezumi pudo notar claramente desde que entró que aquello era parte de la enfermedad - No puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos, es lo que me han dicho los doctores, según ellos salir supondría un peligro pasa mi, pero me gustaría mucho poder ver el exterior -miró por hacia gran ventanal frente a ellos.

- No hay nada interesante que ver allá afuera - dijo severamente - Afuera lo que hay es un caos disfrazado de paz, un teatro para los ignorantes- el peliblanco le miró sorprendido -Pero tampoco he venido a atormentarte con eso, no creo que esos problemas le convengan a un mocoso como su Majestad - Sion frunció un poco el ceño e iba a decir algo pero se quedó viendo las acciones de Nezumi.

La rata de sentó agarró una silla que tenía cerca y la rodó hasta quedar cerca de Sion, apoyándose contra el espaldar de esta, tomó un libro que el chico hasta hace un momento estaba leyendo y lo miró burlonamente.

- El Príncipe Feliz... que ironía - rió sarcásticamente.

- Es un buen libro, ¿lo has leído? – le siguió el hilo.

- Sí, pero no es mucho de mi agrado, prefiero leer Macbeth - devolvió el libro a las manos de Sion.

- Esto... ¿haz leído muchos libros? -

- Se puede decir que sí - sonrió apoyando la cara contra el espaldar de la silla - Pero no tengo una colección tan grande como la que tienes aquí - señaló la estantería repleta de libros - Se puede decir que sé de todo un poco - ¡maldición! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le hablaba de sí mismo? Lo que menos había querido era interactuar con él, sólo quería largarse de una vez, entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía?

- Puedes leerlos si quieres, aunque esto no es nada comparado a la biblioteca del castillo, hay miles de libros allí... - dijo emocionado y Nezumi sonrió levemente - Disculpa Nezumi, pero por qué estás aquí? -trató de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras pero era algo que le inquietaba.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira? - cerró sus ojos un momento.

¿La verdad o la mentira? no entendían muy bien a que se refería, pero estaba seguro de algo...

- Obviamente quiero la verdad... - dijo inocentemente.

- Todos siempre la quieren, pero podría mentirte descaradamente y no te darías cuenta - hizo un gesto negativo con sus manos.

- Eso lo sé, pero...quisiera saber cuál es el motivo por el cual estás aquí? Dijiste que estabas por obligación -

- Quizás no te guste saberlo – mostró una cara muy seria.

Sion por un momento se sintió intimidado pero trató de hacerle frente - No importa, quiero saber! -

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire con algo de molestia, decidió responder con la verdad para ver el impacto en su rostro - Vine a robar las joyas de tu madre para ganar dinero, feliz Majestad? - Sion le miró desconcertado por unos segundos - Si no has entendido, soy un ladrón -

- Lo entendí muy bien con lo que dijiste... pero no me has respondido por completo...-

- Vaya que eres perceptivo - suspiró - Pues me han impuesto como penitencia hacer de tu niñera de momento, pero terminé cumpliendo por curiosidad como te dije -

- Oh... ya veo - sonrió - Sé que no debería alegrarme por algo como eso, pero me alegra mucho que alguien venga a verme, aunque no lo parezca - dijo con melancolía - Mis únicos amigos son los libros y Safu, así que no sé muy bien como tratar con otras personas -

- De verdad que eres deprimente, pero ni pienses que acepté porque quería ser tu amigo, como ya te dije fue un capricho de mi parte aceptar esa propuesta y ya he satisfecho mi curiosidad- se levantó bruscamente de la silla caminando hacia el ventanal que estaba entreabierto - Bueno Majestad, yo me largo - anunció sonriendo maliciosamente para abrir la ventana por completo.

Sion se quedó estático con la boca abierta. Se levantó apresuradamente de la cama enredándose las piernas entre las sabanas cayendo de boca al suelo.

Nezumi que se había quedado a observar su reacción, se carcajeó viendo como el muchacho se deshacía de las sabanas y le miraba totalmente preocupado desde el suelo.

- Espera...por favor no te vayas...- pidió desde su lugar.

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo jugando al té, Majestad - dijo con una expresión burlona.

- Por favor... quédate un rato más-

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué eres el futuro Rey? -

- No...- Sion bajó su cabeza algo lastimado por sus comentarios.

- Eres un mocoso caprichoso, Majestad - cerró la ventana con una sonrisa, acercándose a Sion quien le miraba sin comprender - No me iré, pero con una condición -

- ¿Cuál?- dijo rápidamente sin pensar.

- Vaya, no pensé que estuviera tan desesperado... - se agachó a su altura - Me dejarás leer toda esa colección de la que tanto alardeas - vio el rostro del otro iluminarse incluso parecía emocionado y le iba a responder de manera previsible pero antes de que lo hiciera Nezumi posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios callándolo - Pero sólo será hasta que termine de hacerlo...-

- ¡Acepto! - dijo Sion emocionado.

- Vaya que eres muy simple - rió - Bueno Majestad, ¿piensa pasarse la vida en el suelo? - dice burlón viendo que Sion no se había movido.

- Por favor no me digas así... -

- ¡Jajaja! eres un mocoso exigente Majestad - se levantó extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse el albino hizo un ademán de agarrarla pero éste la retiró rápidamente.

Nezumi era una persona muy extraña, muy diferente a las personas que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Tenía a su amiga Safu quien estaba pendiente de los modales en todo momento, una chica bastante rigurosa en lo que comportamiento y reglas se trataba. Estaba su madre una persona cariñosa y atenta, y su padre quien era comprensivo y justo. Siendo así las personas que lo rodeaban eran muy amables. Pero en ese momento que había estado con Nezumi en su habitación, había roto todos sus esquemas. No era amable, tampoco malvado, había algo en él que no podía descifrar. Cuando se había dispuesto a tomar su mano pensando que sería el primer acto amable de su parte simplemente la había retirado, él seguía con esa expresión burlona en su rostro, como haciéndole saber que no le ayudaría.

- Deberías saber que afuera nadie te tenderá la mano sin querer algo a cambio, debes de ser capaz de hacer las cosas por ti mismo, incluso allá afuera hay personas en peor estado que tu. Te lo digo para que lo sepas, no soy un caballerito con modales y etiqueta así que no esperes que te ayude-

Sion lo miró pensativo, su voz sonaba con un tono venenoso, él nunca había considerado que su desgracia fuera algo tan grande o algo con lo cual justificarse.

Comprendiendo lo que Nezumi le decía, se trató de poner en pie por sí mismo. Un silbido lo sorprendió.

- Pensé que te quedarías autocompadeciendote toda la vida -

- No soy una persona a la que le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Sé que no parezco muy fuerte, pero debo serlo ya que algún día tendré que gobernar -

- Vaya que eres optimista, y yo pensaba que eras un mocoso que se escondía debajo de las sábanas hace un momento, nada mal- rió con fuerza, Sion se sonrojó avergonzado.

- Por favor no menciones eso... - dijo apenado.

- Pide mucho Majestad y das poco - hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

De pronto un sonido seco hizo que ambos se mantuvieran en silencio. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Adelante - ordenó Sion.

- Buenos días Joven príncipe - saludó cortésmente un hombre de cabellos rubios y lentes - Vengo ha hacer la revisi...- se quedó callado al fijarse que el príncipe no se encontraba sólo en su habitación - Oh disculpe no sabía que tenía visitas -

- ¿Eh?- recordó que Nezumi estaba ahí - Sí, señor Rashi, él es...-

- Soy el caballero de su Majestad - se presentó inesperadamente, captando la atención de ambos.

- Oh...bueno- rió con algo de gracia y se ajustó los lentes - Espero que no le moleste esperar afuera, tengo que realizar algunos exámenes de rutina al príncipe - Nezumi hizo un gesto desinteresado y salió de la habitación.

Ahora ya no tenía nada que lo retuviera, se podría largar de allí sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>- Rikiga, ¿estás seguro de eso que hiciste? No conozco ese a ese joven por lo que no puedo juzgarle, pero dejarlo con Sion me preocupa -<p>

- Oh vamos Karan, nuestro hijo vive aquí aislado, tengo fe de que pueda abdicar al trono por eso debe relacionarse con todo tipo de personas, no puede vivir pensando que todos son buenos. Además como ya te dije aquel muchacho no parece ser tan malo. Lo que me preocupa es que en el Reino nuestra influencia no sea suficiente - dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

* * *

><p>- Bien Sion, ya terminamos. Sigue la medicación al pie de la letra como siempre - Rashi se despidió con una sonrisa amable, posando una mano sobre el hombro del albino, quien sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.<p>

Sion dejó la receta en una mesa. Se había terminado de arreglar sus ropas, ahora que lo pensaba Nezumi debía estar fuera.

Salió a prisa viendo el gran pasillo desolado.

-¿Nezumi? - llamó, pero nadie le respondió. Decidió comenzar a buscarlo en las áreas cercanas a su habitación pero ningún rastro de Nezumi.

Volvió a llamarle y suspiró algo desanimado. Se había ido.

Aquel pasillo era tan frío y solitario, de pronto se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban fríos, había salido de la habitación sin zapatos, se sintió tonto en medio de aquel pasillo.

Nezumi no tenía porque quedarse a esperarle, él era un idiota iluso en creer que alguien quisiera estar cerca de él, además ya había dicho que tenía obligaciones con las cuales cumplir y el no era nadie para involucrarse en su vida, además de querer involucrarlo en la suya de una manera tan egoísta.

Regresó a su habitación para quizás retomar la lectura detenida, entonces un chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pudo divisar perfectamente el pequeño ratón negro sobre la mesa, soltando de su boca un pequeño papel, Sion trató de tocarle de nuevo pero el ratoncito se escabulló bajando la mesa y en un instante salir por la ventana abierta, salió casi por inercia a seguirle pero ya había desaparecido.

Volvió su vista rápidamente al papel que el ratoncito había dejado antes de huir. Aquel papel doblado rápidamente lo abrió descubriendo el mensaje en su interior.

"_Lo siento Majestad hay cosas que hacer, pero no se deprima._

_Tengo cierto interés por tal colección que me ha ofrecido leer, así que regresaré."_

Una letra pulcra y con una buena caligrafía. Sion simplemente sonrió, se sentía algo aliviado no sabía porque. Sentía una curiosidad innegable por saber más acerca de Nezumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Y bien? que les pareció, Dx awwn estoy algo atrasada.

Bueno al fin he terminado con trote de la uni y tengo tiempito libre Dx pero a cambio de qué? de un sacrificio horrible, la entrega de mi proyecto fue horrible temo por mi vida DX

;D Bueno me ha venido la inspi de volada por verme el cap de 6 del manga de no.6 en español, esta en submanga ;D tenía como q meses esperando verlo traducido aunque ya lo había leído en la novela el manga es aceptable. Spoiler (Sion trata de seducir a un tipo gordo o,o)

Hablando de mangas ha vuelto legal drug mejor dicho, drug & drop de CLamp, sinceramente amo esta obra de clamp, no por el shonen-ai que se transpira, si no por lo elegante de sus mangas XD (así los considero) no sé pero la felicidad me invade cuando leo este manga, Kazahaya es tan kawai y Rikuo super sexy, no sé pero me gustan mas este par que Watanuki y Doumeki / vivo rezando x q le hagan una adaptación como Dios manda a ese manga al anime D Dejando la imbecibilidad.

Ojala les haya gustado el cap / sé que esta medio raro pero ya me estoy medio acomodando dentro de la cabeza las piezas del puzzle, y haciendo hincapie en los puzzle: ¡He visto la trolleada del año! Creí que Hoshino Katsura era ya lo suficientemente troll haciendo caps de Johnny y Chaozi pero hay alguien que le rebasa en este mundo; D (vayan a ver mawaru)

_**Sí no quieren que Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo vayan a la horca, dejen review**_

(Me imagino una mini-horca especial para ratoncitos XDDD soy un ser depravado)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review y alerts ;D espero que les guste el siguiente cap nxn

Disculpen de verdad la tardanza, tenía el cap listo, pero estaba dudosa D; a ver si les gusta…

**Advertencias:** Ooc claramente por el contexto de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe y el mendigo<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**III**

"Ventana"

Él era un ladrón, sobretodo un mentiroso, se valía de sus actuaciones para sobrevivir en las calles pero ese día había cometido un grave error, había sido atrapado gracias a su estúpido orgullo.

Ese mocoso mimado que vivía en lo alto de la torre nunca podría saber como se sentía vivir así, como una sucia rata. Sintió que los reyes se burlaban de él al dejarlo hablar con su hijo y ponerlo a hacer de su niñera como penitencia, casi se podía decir que si mataras a alguien te premiarían con dulces y barras de oro.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa, al final solo había tenido un poco de suerte.

Paseaba por las calles limpias en el exterior pero de seguro que si te adentrabas en su interior podías ver el germen podrido que se estaba produciendo, la gente sonreía con alimentos dizque frescos en los puestos al menos les quedaba algo de simpatía para seguir vendiendo su basura.

Se metió entre un callejón siguiendo una ruta ya predeterminada en su cabeza, hasta que el sonido de una voz lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡Vaya! No pensé que estuvieras vivito y coleando, pensé que quizás te estarían llevando a la horca -

Aquella muchacha de piel oscura y cabellos largos con una sonrisa burlona se le acercó junto a un perro.

Bufó con algo de molestia volteando a mirarla.

- Pues lamento haber arruinado tu supuesta diversión -

La chica rió - Bueno pero supongo que trajiste algo de mercancía, no? - Nezumi endureció su mirada abriendo su abrigo mostrándole lo vacío que estaba.

- ¿No conseguiste nada? Qué demonios hiciste? -

- Pues si quieres conseguir mercancía, ve tu misma a buscarla - Nezumi hizo un ademan de largarse y ella lo miró enfurecida y luego volvió a sonreír con picardía.

- No me creo que hayas vuelto sin nada, no es propio de ti -

- Cree lo que quieras, pero tienes razón no volví con las manos vacías, al final salí muy beneficiado - volteó con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella lo miró interrogante.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- No te lo diré, tuve que arriesgar mi pellejo, si quieres saber dame algunas piezas de plata y puede que suelte mi lengua - le extendió su mano.

- Ni loca, tengo cosas más importantes en que gastar el dinero que en escucharte la lengua - se subió una capucha que cargaba junto a su negra vestimenta - Haz lo que quieras -

Nezumi sonrió y se giró de vuelta. Aquella mocosa cobarde le sacaba de quicio, temiendo arriesgarse el culo ella, aceptó su propuesta de infiltrarse allí para obtener algunas ganancias por un buen precio, además la información que poseía en estos momentos era tan valiosa como una barra de oro, no podía vendérsela por un mísero precio.

Al final había llegado a su casa o lo que se podía decir su hogar, una serie de escaleras bajaban a lo que era una habitación subterránea de la cual sólo él tenía la llave.

Era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, tomó su lámpara y la encendió viendo como la llama iluminaba el lugar, una sola cama y una estantería llena de libros a rebosar, lo recibió el sonido de leves chillidos y bajó su mirada al suelo donde estaban sus compañeros, dos pequeños ratoncitos -uno blanco y el otro café - el que tenía en su hombro se bajó para reunirse a los otros.

Sin más pasó cerrando la puerta con seguro y se recostó en su cama aspirando el olor sudoroso de sus sábanas alborotadas.

Casi se había quedado dormido, estaba algo somnoliento viendo la llama arder, sus compañeros le miraban esperando algún movimiento y se levantó sacando algo de pan entre las polvorientas estanterías, estaba algo duro, no se podía mantener la comida mucho tiempo ahorrándola porque se echaba a perder pero sí se la comía muy pronto tendría hambre los días siguientes, era como estar en medio de una bifurcación, así era ser pobre.

Partió en dos el trozo y le dejó su mitad a los ratoncitos que acudieron a la cena.

Miró despreocupadamente mientras bebía de su taza algo de agua el reloj, eran las siete.

Terminó de comer y se colocó su capa enrollándola alrededor de su cuello. Tendría que irse a trabajar.

Caminó por las calles oscuras, uno que otro vago recostado contra las paredes, en los callejones se oían gritos de ayuda por quienes era asaltados y pasó despreocupadamente, aquellos idiotas que no sabían como cuidarse no tendrían la dicha de ver el mañana.

Sus pasos al final lo llevaron a un establecimiento muy decorado y llamativo, un teatro. Había sido uno de los pocos edificios sobrantes de las guerras y aún se mantenía en pie, aunque dentro de él estaba la duda si ese edificio algún día caería.

Pasó directamente a una habitación privada o mejor dicho su camerino del cual sólo él tenía la llave.

Hoy sería Hamlet, leyó su guión, el papel de una dama le había tocado, Ophelia.

Miró su vestimenta con cierto desagrado, un vestido azul y blanco como el cielo.

Se dignó a prepararse para su actuación. Unos minutos y ya se había vestido y maquillado ya que evitaba tener el menor contacto posible con las personas que trabajaban allí.

- ¡Eve! ¿Estás ahí? Apresúrate ya casi entras a escena - escuchó a alguien golpear su puerta. Masculló una maldición con molestia.

- Si, ya salgo! - gritó y escuchó los pasos alejarse.

Salió de su camerino y se dirigió a la escena, pudo ver detrás el público, un montón de cerdos decía. Después de todo un teatro no estaba muy lejos de lo que sería un cabaret sólo que un poco más discreto.

Había recibido su señal y fue cuando entró, como era de esperarse muchos se quedaron impresionados con su belleza física mientras comenzaba a interpretar su papel.

Después de terminar la obra se retiró dejando con llave el camerino, el director de la obra parecía complacido con el resultado y les dio su paga, sólo por llenar todo el teatro había obtenido veinte piezas de plata, masculló con algo de inconformidad mientras las contaba.

Ya se había hecho muy tarde, la noche era oscura y no había presencia de estrellas al igual que de la luna. Entonces entre las callejuelas salió alguien. Un hombre algo mayor acompañado de otros dos.

- Oye muchacho danos dinero...- se acercaron de forma amenazante.

Trató de ignorarlos y seguir su camino.

- ¿Acaso eres sordo? - el hombre alzó la voz.

Nezumi paró - Lo siento pero mi dinero no es para dárselo a un par de vagos inmundos, prefiero dárselo a los cerdos ellos sabrían gastarlo bien - y siguió caminando, los hombres se enfurecieron, sacando sus armas, navajas.

Uno de ellos corrió tras él y le agarró del hombro para propinarle un golpe directo al rostro por su insolencia.

Nezumi lo esquivó bajando a tiempo, y propinándole un golpe en el abdomen cayendo adolorido.

Los otros dos se aproximaron a él con sus navajas, trataba de esquivarlas y sacó la suya hiriendo a uno de ellos en el rostro entonces el que estaba en el suelo de había tomado por sorpresa sujetándole sus pies dejando que uno de ellos se aproximara y le apuñalara en su brazo izquierdo.

Maldición! trató de escapar sacando la hoja metálica de su brazo y golpeando al sujeto en el rostro una vez liberado sus pies apuñalando a otro que venía fúrico para luego darle un golpe certero al sujeto que venía a su espalda.

Los tres sujetos caídos, se retorcían en el suelo. Decidió alejarse de allí, maldición si volvía a su casa por el mismo camino de seguro habría más maleantes esperándole, su brazo estaba herido y no era una buena señal. Entonces pudo oír la voz de uno de aquellos sujetos.

- Ese mocoso se fue por allá, vigilen los callejones, lo agarraremos y le daremos la paliza de su vida! - como si necesitara problemas. ¡Maldición! corrió alejándose tratando de buscar un lugar seguro, su sangre comenzaba a gotear dejando un rastro, eso no era bueno!. Entonces pudo visualizar el castillo, era como un faro en esa oscura noche. Una idea cruzó su mente, no sería mala idea volver allí, de pronto se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar tal estupidez ¿tan masoquista se estaba volviendo?.

Casi podía escuchar pasos tras él. Masculló algunas maldiciones y se dirigió hacia allá que su mente le decía.

Se acercó casi sin problemas con ayuda de su fiel ayudante, aquel pequeño ratón negro quien le avisaba que el camino estaba libre. Brincó el gran muro apoyado de una cuerda y un gancho improvisado tratando de no hacer mucho esfuerzo con su brazo herido que ya comenzada a dolerle.

Podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad ya que se podía decir que era un ser nocturno.

Corrió ágilmente por el jardín esquivando a los guardias, ahora que sabía su recorrido no cometería un error estúpido como el de la última vez y dejarse atrapar.

Con ayuda de su memoria pudo ubicarse y visualizar a donde debía subir. Una pared cubierta de enredaderas que subían con firmeza hasta el tercer piso donde la ventana estaba cerrada.

Subió afirmándose para no caer con su brazo derecho, ya que por más que fuera no era un gato para resistir a tal altura, Maldición! ¿Por qué se arriesgaba tanto al llegar ahí?

Llegó a su destino, iba a abrir la ventana cual entraría cuando ésta se abrió para su sorpresa.

- ¡Nezumi...! - Sion asomó su cabeza por la ventana.

- Vaya, no pensé que me estuvieras vigilando -

El muchacho sonrió y se alejó para dejarlo pasar.

- Pude verte desde que brincaste el muro - argumentó - ¡Eres genial, los guardias no te vieron! -

- No creo que sea algo de lo cual alegrarse. ¿Acaso estuviste viendo por la ventana el resto del día? -

Sion bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado como afirmando que aquello era cierto - pero ¿por qué has venido a estas horas? tu nota decía que volverías mañana? -

- ¡Jajajaja! es mucho más extraño de lo que pensé Majestad - se instaló en la silla que bien conocía - No lo sé, quizás no tenía opción -

- ¿Opción? ¿de qué? - le miró curioso.

- Nada, mejor déjalo así, se puede decir que haz interferido con mis planes -

- ¿Tus planes? -

- Asustarte un poco, pensé que no esperarías a que alguien apareciera en tu ventana a estas horas -

- ¿Cómo una broma de mal gusto o algo así? -

- Algo parecido -

Sion lo miró en silencio entonces con ayuda de la pequeña lámpara en su cuarto pudo divisar gotas en el piso, gotas de sangre? Vio a Nezumi y supo que era suya.

- Nezumi, ¿estás herido?- se acercó rápidamente viendo que el otro sostenía un poco su brazo - Pero ¿cómo te has hecho esto? - comenzó a pedir su brazo para revisarlo.

- No preguntes, digamos que fue suerte que pude llegar hasta aquí - _y yo mismo me pregunto ¿por qué vine a parar aquí?_

- ¿Suerte? -

- Majestad el mundo allá afuera no es como usted se lo imagina, creo que ya se lo dije. Si te descuidas mueres - Sion se quedó en silencio.

- Hay que curar tu brazo, llamaré al doctor y...-

- ¡Demonios! sabía que no debía haber venido - Nezumi se iba a levantar se su silla pero Sion se lo impidió posando una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Acaso no quieres que revisen tu herida? -

- No me voy a morir por esto y lo que menos quiero es hacer un escándalo, ¿qué dirán si encuentran a alguien totalmente sospechoso en tu habitación y herido? - Sion bajó la cabeza algo apenado.

- Entonces... déjame curarte!- su propuesta lo dejó perplejo.

- ¡Jajajaja! no entiendo ¿por qué suplicas por algo tan estúpido?, ¿no se supone que los súbditos deben pedir el consentimiento de su Majestad? - mas éste no le respondió.

Sion miró a todos lados en su habitación, no tenía muchas cosas en su habitación que le sirvieran de ayuda para curar una herida, contaba con el agua del baño y ropa limpia pero no con vendajes o desinfectantes.

- Lo siento, esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer - había mojado su toalla en agua tibia para rosarla en la herida, no era muy profunda y eso le alegró aunque seguía sangrando, la toalla que tenía en sus manos era muy gruesa para cubrir la herida entonces vio la sábana blanca de su cama, serviría, con algo de esfuerzo estiró la sábana hasta romperla y sacar un trozo largo con el cual cubrir la herida de Nezumi.

- ¿No crees que haces demasiado escándalo por esta herida? además estás destruyendo tus cosas Majestad -

- No tengo vendas para cubrir tu herida, con esto estará bien -

- Eres demasiado extraño... - musitó.

- Solo quería ayudarte -

- ¡Ja! por qué ayudar a un extraño? -

- No eres un extraño - dijo con simpleza sorprendiendo a Nezumi.

- De verdad eres un cabeza hueca -

Sion lo miró sorprendido y sonrió, nadie le había dicho eso antes.

De pronto un silencio cubrió el ambiente ninguno de los dos decía algo o se dirigían mirada alguna.

_"Chirp, chirp"_

El suave sonido del ratoncito que salía de las ropas de Nezumi hacia Sion los distrajo. El animal subió por la pierna de Sion y éste lo recogió en sus manos.

- Ja! Parece que le agradas - dijo Nezumi sin mirarle.

- ¿En serio? - volteó a mirar al ratoncito que parecía limpiar sus bigotes - Dime ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sion -

Nezumi rió levemente tratando de no irse hacia atrás con todo y silla.

- ¿Le hablas a él? - lo miró expectante. Sion no comprendía por qué su actuar tan exagerado.

- ¿Es extraño acaso? -

- Si, cualquier persona normal no le hablaría a un ratón y más como esperando que fuese a responderte. De seguro debes tener hábitos de Blanca nieves y hablar con los animales del bosque. ¡Oh, aves vengan a mi! - Sion se sonrojó de vergüenza.

- No... no es así es que... bueno...yo, no es que yo hable con muchas personas pero no me quiero perder de la oportunidad de quizás conocer a un amigo -

- Eres cursi, demasiado. Dime qué tipo de libros lees?, ¿novelas rosas? - Sion no respondió con la cabeza gacha - Lo suponía. Bueno ese tipo no tiene nombre así que llámalo como quieras -

- ¿No tienes nombre? - el ratoncito chilló - Bien entonces te llamaré... uhm... ¡Tsukiyo! -

- ¿Tsukiyo? -

- Es que es negro, como la noche, por eso pensé que sería un buen nombre - el ratoncito chilló dando a entender que le gustaba su nuevo nombre.

- La verdad que no te entiendo, me va a doler la cabeza de sólo verte - Nezumi hizo un gesto exagerado posando su mano derecha en su cabeza.

Sion se atrevió a preguntarle si su cabeza le dolía y sólo rió, de verdad que se tomaba todo muy a pecho. Entonces miró por la ventana de reojo, de seguro había pasado un buen tiempo y aquellos tipos ya se habrían cansado de buscarle. Era hora de volver.

- Bueno Majestad, gracias por su hospitalidad pero me largo - Nezumi se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la ventana por la que había entrado.

- ¡Espera! - Sion lo llamó algo alterado - No te vayas, es muy tarde! puede ser peligroso y tu herida...-

- ¿Esto? - señaló su brazo- Ya te dije que no es nada. Además tengo que irme o es que acaso no piensas dormir -

- Dijiste... dijiste que vendrías mañana -

- Sí. Mañana...- dijo algo hastiado, no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

- ¿Y si ahora es mañana? - Nezumi no lo comprendió hasta que vio el reloj colgado en la pared.

12:05am

- ¿No me dejarás irme no es así? - preguntó sabiendo la obvia respuesta - Te han dicho que eres como un mocoso de cinco años?, ¿Ahora exactamente dónde esperas que duerma? -

- Pues... en mi cama-

- ¿Y... tú dónde se supone que dormirás? - ya sonaba tonto preguntar, sólo esperaba que no le respondiera esa estupidez que se hacía en su cabeza.

- En la cama también - se abofeteó mentalmente.

- Acaso eres idiota, ¿dónde están sus modales Majestad?-

- Eres un chico, no una chica, así que no tiene nada de malo - Nezumi se palmeó la cara, sí tan sólo ese mocoso supiera lo que estaba diciendo...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

XD uhm… no sé, un tanto forzado? Estúpido? XD díganme… Siento haberme tardado tanto estaba entretenida en otras cosas XD como ver imagenes de Nezushi ;D ?

agh siento qu escribiera el guion de guilty crown DX Alguien ya ha visto la serie? no sabia q la voz d ouma shoe es de Yuki kaji, despues de haber oido sus voz orgasmica en Un-go XD me sale con q es seiyuu del zapato de shinji ikari DDXX y yo me preguntana como podían poner imagenes de Shoe y Sion juntos cuando esperaba que Nezumi apareciera y lo pateara con sus botas ;D el horror!

_**Sí no quieren que Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo vayan a la horca, dejen review**_


End file.
